Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $39.4\%$
Solution: $39.4$ percent = $39.4$ per cent = $39.4$ per hundred $39.4\% = \dfrac{39.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{39.4\%} = 0.394$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.